1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine such as a slot machine that provides a game using a gaming medium (gaming value) such as coins or the like, the gaming machine paying out the gaming value such as credits to a player.
2. Related Art
In conventional slot machines, a game is started when a player bets a certain amount of credits. Then, a plurality of reels on which a plurality of symbols are arranged starts to rotate, and comes to rest after a predetermined lapse of time. As a result, a certain award is provided to the player based on a symbol combination which is displayed statically (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,148).
However, in the slot machine described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,148, an award to be paid out is set beforehand according to a winning combination. Thus, the award is always fixed, which sometimes makes players disinterested.